La verdad del corazón
by Asaki90
Summary: Los Santos de Athena y la misma Diosa han regresado a la mansión Kido para darse el lujo de tomar un breve descanzo después de la tan difícil batalla que tuvieron con Poseidon. Seiya y Saori, una conversación importante, ¿qué sucederá?
1. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no nos pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"Celos"

Después de grandes y largas batallas, los caballeros de Athena finalmente lograron derrotar a Poseidón el Dios de los mares, uno de los más poderosos desde la era mitológica. El peso que cayó sobre los hombros de los jóvenes guerreros finalmente se había ido trayendo una nueva era de paz, liberando así a Hilda de Polaris del yugo de este engañado Dios, y a Athena de la prisión en dónde la tenía condenada a que muriera.

Los agradecimientos vinieron y vinieron por parte de las jóvenes de Asgard y los guerreros sobrevivientes

—Se los agradezco caballeros de Athena —comenzó la joven de cabello rubio—, gracias por haber traído de vuelta la paz a nuestro hogar y por haberme regresado a mi querida hermana.

—No tienes que agradecernos nada Fleur —expreso solemne la Diosa de cabellera violácea.

—Así es, ustedes son nuestros amigos —reparo en decir rápidamente el Caballero de Pegaso—, de ninguna manera hubiéramos dejado que esta situación continuase.

Saori miró a su más fiel caballero y amigo con una infinita ternura. Cómo admiraba la valentía y lealtad de Seiya. Esas dos cualidades, junto con muchas otras, eran las que lo hacían sobresalir de los demás. O al menos, eso pensaba ella.

—Mis profundos y sinceros agradecimientos mis nobles Caballeros, Diosa Athena —expresó Hilda—. Quiero que sepan que ustedes serán bienvenidos a esta nuestra tierra siempre, aquí en Asgard los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos y como hermanos.

—Muchas gracias —dijeron en conjunto los Caballeros y Athena.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que Athena y sus compañeros salieran de Asgard en el avión en el que habían llegado y más tarde arribaron a Japón. Se encontraban todos tan cansados que Saori no consiento dejarles ir de la mansión de los Kido; terminó pidiéndoles, o más bien casi ordenandoles, quedarse en la mansión esa noche, así estarían bien atendidos, además de que no tendrían que viajar un poco más para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

Todos, excepto Ikki, aceptaron la invitación de la joven. Saori decidió no insistir ya que era bien sabido que el joven de la armadura de Fénix prefería estar solo.

Después de cenar y darse una buena y relajante ducha, los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La mayor parte de los guerreros cayeron casi de inmediato en los brazos de Morfeo tan sólo habiendo tocado la almohada, algo normal ya que estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente; más sólo hubo uno que no pudo pegar el ojo cómo los demás, se trataba del líder de ese pequeño grupo de 5 jóvenes: El Caballero de Pegaso, quién daba vueltas en su cama sin tener éxito.

—_No sé por qué no puedo dormir. Estoy cansado pero me es imposible conciliar el sueño_ —pensó para sus adentros el joven de cabellera castaña—. Ah…—suspiró antes de levantarse—. Creo que caminaré un poco, no puedo estarme quieto.

El joven Caballero de Bronce salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Al entrar al pasillo pudo darse cuenta de quién reinaba en ese lugar. Silencio. Ese era el nombre del rey que se había apoderado del corredor ahora que todos dormían plácidamente; los pasillos iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna se encontraban vacíos. Más eso a Seiya poco le importó y comenzó a caminar. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la sala principal.

— _¿Qué más da? No puedo dormir_ —pensó. Giró la perilla despacio pero aún así la puerta chilló un poco.

Una silueta femenina se fue dibujando frente a él, se trataba de Saori, quien estaba contemplando la luna por el ventanal de la sala.

—Saori… —murmuró Seiya sin darse cuenta.

Saori escuchó el pequeño susurro que salió de los labios del Caballero y giró su rostro.

—Seiya, ¿qué haces despierto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti —dijo sonriendo.

A pesar de que la luz estaba apagada Saori pudo distinguir la brillante sonrisa de Seiya, le gustaba tanto verlo así. El corazón de Seiya comenzó a latir desbocado.

—_Me siento tan estúpido_ —pensó para sí. Sin duda era una suerte que la habitación estuviera a oscuras, de lo contrario Saori hubiera notado el rubor y las piernas temblorosas del Caballero.

Saori se aproximó a donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Sucede algo Seiya? te siento raro, ¿qué te perturba tanto que no te deja dormir? —preguntó preocupada.

La vista de ambos se había acostumbrado totalmente a la falta de luz. Seiya podía distinguir el hermoso rostro de Saori con claridad, no hacía falta que fuese de día, sus facciones estaban grabadas en su mente, aquellos ojos grandes y azules lo hipnotizaban.

—No, no es nada Saori —respondió él al momento de posar una de sus manos tras su cabeza y reír un poco. Saori lo miró todavía un poco preocupada. Seiya se tranquilizó y bajó su mano—. Enserio Saori, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí —le dijo seriamente—; mejor… —comenzó el Caballero mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de la sala— dime qué es lo que haces tú despierta a estas horas, pensé que estabas durmiendo —comentó una vez logró sentarse en uno de los sofás que allí había.

Saori lo siguió con la mirada para después suspirar y acercarse a él.

—Estaba pensando en el joven Julián Sólo —confesó la Diosa. Esa respuesta llamó la atención de Seiya.

— ¿Julián Sólo? ¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó un tanto desconfiado, más por su tono se podía entender otra cosa.

—Julián es el hombre en quién Poseidón reencarnó en esta era —explicó Saori—. Es un joven rico, de buena familia y me estaba preguntando si había podido regresar a la superficie después de que ustedes lo derrotaron —confesó la heredera Kido.

Por alguna extraña razón Seiya comenzaba a sentirse un poco enfadado, por lo que sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

—Seguramente pudo regresar a la superficie —comentó Seiya sin mucho interés.

—Eso espero, ya que no me gustaría dejarlo sin respuesta —comentó Saori por inercia, ese comentario llamó la atención del morocho. Saori pronto se dio cuento de lo que dijo y cubrió su boca. Los ojos de Seiya habían abierto de par en par, más estos no reflejaban sorpresa… sino molestia.

— ¿Sin respuesta? ¿A qué te refieres Saori? —preguntó Seiya despegando su espalda del respaldo del sofá.

Saori lo miró por un momento. Esa mirada, Seiya casi nunca la miraba de esa forma.

—_Oh, no, soy una tonta_ —pensó Saori mientras bajaba la vista hacia sus pies. El sentimiento de culpa inundó su pecho ya que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con Seiya y cuando lo lograba lo arruinaba, como ahora.

Seiya continuó mirándola. Pronto Saori alzó la vista y los ojos de Seiya se clavaron sobre los de ella, esperando descifrar lo que estaba pasando, poder encontrar algún gesto que revelara lo que cruzaba en ese momento por la mente de Saori.

Saori, aún muy nerviosa, tomó aire y habló.

—Seiya, Julián Sólo me propuso matrimonio —confesó sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

— ¿Qué cosa? —respondió, y sin quererlo su respuesta sonó demasiado irritada.

El enfado se estaba convirtiendo en enojo exasperado.

— _¿Matrimonio? ¿Cómo demonios pasó una cosa así?_ —una oleada de pensamientos llenos de furia irrumpían en la mente del Caballero de Pegaso.

—Seiya, yo… —intentó decir ella.

— ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? —preguntó Seiya con un tono de voz que comenzaba a elevarse.

Saori se mordió el labio, las cosas no estaban tomando buen camino.

—Le dije que tenía que pensarlo —fue lo que le respondió la joven Diosa.

Los puños de Seiya comenzaban a temblar gracias a la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pensado? —se aventuró a preguntar.

Saori se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo su Caballero. No se la esperaba, no creyó jamás que tendría aquella conversación con alguien, menos con Seiya, por lo que nunca pensó cómo responder tal pregunta. Meditó un poco, necesitaba ordenar las cosas en su cabeza. El morocho esperaba la respuesta de Saori, necesitaba oírla, saber… qué era lo que su Saori sentía por Julián Sólo.

Un momento, ¿su Saori? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así?

Seiya había comenzado a confundirse debido a las nuevas interrogantes que surgieron en su mente: ¿Qué era Saori para él? ¿Qué es lo que sentía realmente por ella?

—Responde Saori —ordenó Seiya, quien había bajado la mirada— ¿A qué conclusión llegaste?

Saori suspiró, se puso de pie y contemplo de nuevo la ventana, no había necesidad de ocultarlo, a final de cuentas… merecía saberlo.

—Pues que, a pesar de ser un joven encantador, caballeroso, amable y atento con las personas que lo rodean…—comenzó Saori, aunque dichas palabras hacían que la rabia de Seiya fuera en aumento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa rabia? Eran las preguntas que el Caballero de Pegaso se hacía—, no puedo aceptar tan importante propuesta.

Dichas palabras sorprendieron a Seiya, sus puños se aflojaron.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

—Así cómo lo oyes, lo rechazaré —comentó Saori.

—P-pero, ¿por qué? Es un hombre rico, de sociedad como tú… ¿por qué rechazarlo? —preguntó al momento en que se iba acercando a ella con paso lento. Estaba tan confundido, sorprendido y contento por la respuesta de Saori que muy apenas y podía dar un paso adelante.

Era tonto engañarse, desde hacía mucho tiempo Seiya lo sabía. Sin querer con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia se había ido enamorando de ella; tal vez sin querer, quizá por su belleza, ideales, forma de ser, incluso por el cambio tan radical que Saori tuvo respecto a su actitud.

—Saori… dime, entonces — Seiya posó ambas manos en los hombros de Saori obligándola a verlo a los ojos— ¿Con quién está tu corazón?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No me contestes con otra pregunta Saori, necesito saberlo —comentó Seiya. Era verdad, y sin querer lo dijo, necesitaba saber si había alguien más en su corazón.

Saori se sintió atrapada, los ojos de Seiya mostraban expectativa y desesperación. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron con forme pasaban los segundos. Si, había alguien en lo más profundo pero lo que Saori no sabía, era si EL estaba preparado para saberlo.

—Seiya, creo… creo que no puedo ocultarlo más —comenzó a decir la Diosa—. Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo que alguien se adentró en mi corazón, alguien que no he podido sacar de ahí por más que he querido debido a que ni siquiera tengo permitido sentirlo.

Seiya sólo escuchaba con atención y en silencio lo que Saori le estaba diciendo. No tenía planeado interrumpirla a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo para exigirle que revelara el nombre del ser que ocupaba su pensamiento.

—Pero muy a pesar de esa regla me permití sentirlo, me di la libertad de esconder este sentimiento, no me enorgullezco, pero, por más que quise Seiya, por más que intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pude evitar que este sentimiento que me inunda hace años, naciera en mí, es más fuerte que yo, sé que es algo que no puede ser correspondido.

— ¡Saori ya basta! Dime quién es —gritó.

Los ojos de Saori parecían tan melancólicos y llenos de dolor. Pocas veces se le veía de esa manera. Seiya sintió un gran vacío, entonces sonrió y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Saori.

— _¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué está sonriendo de esa forma? Su semblante se ve… triste a pesar de esa sonrisa_ —pensó Saori para sí misma.

— ¿Sabes Saori? Creo que me estoy viendo como un tonto…

A Saori le sorprendió ese comentario.

—Seiya…

—Sí Saori, realmente… no tengo el derecho de andarte preguntando quién es esa persona; olvídalo por favor —dijo el Caballero soltando a Saori y comenzando a alejarse.

—Espera… —rogó la Diosa pero Seiya no se detuvo y siguió su andar con la cabeza gacha— Por favor espera, ¡Seiya!

Saori sintió impotencia, Seiya no estaba haciéndole caso. ¿Cómo detenerlo? ¿Cómo hacer que volviera a mirarla con esos ojos que ella tanto amaba? Podría haber seguido intentando responder esas interrogantes un poco más pero el sonido de la perilla al girar hizo que regresara a la realidad.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Saori ya se encontraba abrazando a Seiya por detrás en un afán de detener su caminar. No quería, no deseaba que él se fuera con una idea errónea de sus sentimientos, por lo que sin pensarlo más dijo.

— Eres tú —comenzó ella—. Tú eres quien se adentró en mi corazón sin quererlo; Seiya, es a ti a quien le pertenece mi corazón.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Asaki:<strong> ¡Hola, hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. No hay gran cosa que decir sólo que se agradece a Nilvseraphan, nuestra beta-reader, por ayudarnos. Sabemos que puede que aún no esté perfecto, pero es la primera vez que trabajamos juntas, así que esperamos no sean tan rudos con nosotras. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Lo prohibido

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Lo prohibido

_Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Saori ya se encontraba abrazando a Seiya por detrás en un afán de detener su caminar. No quería, no deseaba que él se fuera con una idea errónea de sus sentimientos, por lo que sin pensarlo más dijo._

— _Eres tú —comenzó ella—. Tú eres quien se adentró en mi corazón sin quererlo; Seiya, es a ti a quien le pertenece mi corazón._

El corazón de Seiya se detuvo por un instante, ¿había escuchado bien? Saori, ella, a él…; ciertamente era algo muy difícil de creer, debido a quienes eran en esa época, pero parecía que no había sido producto de su imaginación ni un engaño de su mente.

De un momento a otro fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como era que Saori se aferraba un poco más a él y apoyaba con más fuerza su cabeza en su espalda.

— _¿De verdad no estoy soñando? Esto es… _—pensó el Caballero de Pegaso aún preso de la conmoción, pero pronto despertó de su ensimismamiento al escuchar los sollozos de su Diosa.

—Sé que esto está mal, que no debe ser así, que es algo que nunca debió pasar… —comentó Saori dejando correr sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. Repentinamente sintió las manos de su caballero sobre las suyas, Seiya las despegó de su cuerpo para así poder voltearse y verla directamente a sus ojos, los cuales aún podía ver claramente no importando la falta de luz.

El joven caballero mantuvo sus ojos posados sobre los de la mujer que tenía frente a sí; pronto recordó las traviesas lágrimas que habían decidido bajar por las mejillas de Saori, así que con su temblorosa mano las alejo del rostro de la joven de azulada mirada antes de posar su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y acariciarla con suavidad.

La confusión se apoderó de la mirada de Saori justo después de haber visto la repentina sonrisa que el muchacho de cabellos castaños había dejado que se formara sobre sus labios; esa leve mueca hizo que el palpitar de su corazón fuera en un descontrolado aumento. Se veía tan hermoso.

Sin pensarlo más Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí posando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza. Aunque ella estuviera un poco sorprendida y confundida por la acción del morocho correspondió el gesto rápidamente.

—Se-Seiya… —susurró la heredera de los Kido.

—Saori yo, Dios —suspiró ante el nervio que sentía—. Esto realmente está pasando… ¿Verdad?

Saori se quedó callada durante unos segundos pero después suspiró quedamente, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho de su más fiel caballero.

—Siento no poder responder a lo que me has dicho Saori, pero entiéndeme… —comenzó Seiya nuevamente— aún, todavía me es difícil de creer. Yo, yo siempre te vi como algo imposible… como alguien a quien no se me permitía ver más que una Diosa y siendo honesto jamás pensé que una princesa, una dama como tu fuera a tener algún interés en alguien como yo.

Saori no dijo nada, sólo dejó que él hablase.

—Pero ¿sabes? — Sonrió de nuevo — Eso no me importó, decidí ignorar la regla impuesta por los Dioses y la posibilidad de que no me vieras más que como un caballero y te vi Saori, no como la Diosa Athena, no como la guardiana de esta tierra, sino como la mujer que eres. Sabía que tal vez no era lo correcto, pero solo quería estar a tu lado, protegerte, verte sonreír.

—Seiya… —volvió a susurrar antes de ser separada levemente de él.

Alzó su mirada y esta chocó con la del morocho quien la miraba intensamente, lo cual causó que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Las ideas en la cabeza de la Diosa no estaban claras, las emociones eran intensas y le impedían concentrarse para pensar pero creía entender un poco lo que Seiya estaba tratando de decir… ¿era lo que ella estaba pensando?

¿Pero qué era lo que ella pensaba?

— Entonces ¿Esto quiere decir que…? — Saori buscó con desesperación en los ojos del joven una respuesta que encajara, que completara el rompecabezas.

Seiya intentó hablar, decir lo que Saori parecía desear escuchar pero no pudo contestar aquello con palabras; o bien quizás sí, pero una mejor idea se le vino a la mente, aunque era algo, bueno... nuevo para él.

Preso del cúmulo de sentimientos pidiendo ser liberados se acercó a ella, ya no tenía dudas de que sería correspondido; aunque todavía seguía asombrado por el hecho. La felicidad lo irradiaba, ella se había fijado en él, en un caballero sin dinero, sin propiedades, sin clase ni modales finos como los que ella tenía; se fijó en un joven sin nada que ofrecerle más que sus sentimientos.

Simplemente le era sorprendente ya que Saori podía tener a quien ella quisiera, a alguien de su altura y sin embargo ahí estaban ambos confesando lo prohibido.

Sin pensarlo más ambos instantáneamente cerraron sus ojos esperando el ansiado contacto. Los labios de Seiya se posaran sobre los de Saori.

A pesar de lo rápido que llegaron a sentir el contacto, el nerviosismo los embargó. Natural, era la primera vez que ambos hacían algo así; el Caballero de Pegaso se sentía extraño, no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos y ese hecho lo hizo sentir como un completo tonto. Pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a que sintió como ella había comenzado a dirigir el momento, sin querer quizá.

Saori deslizó sus brazos por debajo de los de él para poder acomodar las manos en la espalda del Caballero; guiado por eso, Seiya dirigió levemente sus manos hacia la estrecha espalda de su Diosa. La reencarnación de Athena se encontraba en los brazos de su fiel caballero; no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no quería que terminara, aquel momento era algo que sólo en sueños había podido disfrutar.

Después de un rato se separaron, muy a su pesar, sus labios uno del otro y todo porque sus cuerpos habían comenzado a reclamar un poco del vital oxígeno. Al hacerlo volvieron a abrazarse; ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario, ambos podían sentir el apresurado palpitar de sus corazones los cuales se encontraban desbocados por lo que acababa de pasar. Era una agradable sensación, una muy cálida.

La joven de mirada azul marino alzó su rostro y vio con ternura al dueño de esos ojos cafés que le dirigían el mismo tipo de mirada, aunque un poco más nerviosa. Saori sonrió ante lo que vio, parecía ser que los ojos de Seiya estaban más vivos que nunca y eso le gustaba.

—Seiya, esto… —comenzó Saori quién tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas.

—Creo que no hace falta decir nada Saori, para mí… esto está más que claro —interrumpió Seiya dejando que su típica resplandeciente sonrisa apareciera sobre sus labios.

Saori lo contempló en silencio durante varios segundos sin decir nada pero pronto decidió hablar.

—Entiendes que esto no debería ser, que no es correcto… ¿verdad? —comenzó de nuevo— Estás consciente de que no podremos expresar nuestro sentir tan abiertamente como cualquier otra persona, ¿no? —preguntó Saori alejando sus manos de la espalda de Seiya y posicionándolas sobre el rostro del moreno.

La sonrisa de Seiya lentamente se esfumó de sus labios mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Tomó una de las manos de su dama con las suyas; era cierto, ellos tendrían que ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás porque… por el simple hecho de que su amor no estaba permitido ser, como ambos habían dicho anteriormente: era algo prohibido.

Sería difícil ocultar el amor que le tenía a la joven de cabellos violáceos ahora que sabía que ella también se sentía igual que él, estaba consciente de ello.

Pero, estaba dispuesto a pasar por esa dura prueba con tal de estar con la mujer que amaba; lucharía por poder estar a su lado por siempre, sin importar quien se le pusiera enfrente, eso era algo que había decidido hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Saori temió un momento por el repentino silencio de Seiya, ¿se estaría arrepientiendo? Pero su miedo se esfumó cuando él volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

—Lo sé Saori pero no me importa —comentó el Caballero de Pegaso—, lo único que quiero es poder estar a tu lado, protegerte, amarte… hacer todo lo posible porque no tengas preocupaciones —respondió—; eso es lo único que me interesa, no me importa si los demás no saben de esto, mientras nosotros sepamos qué sentimos me basta. Es algo nuestro.

—Seiya… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de volver a sentir los labios de su querido caballero, amigo y amante sobre los suyos. No opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejó llevar. Las manos de ella abandonaron su rostro y se posaron alrededor de su cuello mientras que las de él rodearon su delgado cuerpo intentando pegarla más a él, si es que eso era posible.

El mundo desapareció para ellos, no existía persona alguna que pudiera sacarlos de ese bello universo al que sólo ellos eran capaces de entrar.

Lo sabían, ambos eran conscientes de que vendrían tiempos difíciles para ellos y para ese gran amor que, sin saberlo, había sobrevivido a través de los siglos pues no eran las primeras encarnaciones de Athena y Pegaso que habían sentido lo prohibido. Más tener que enfrentar esos obstáculos y esas dificultades no les importaba, mientras ambos estuvieran juntos y valoraran el amor que sentían el uno por el otro todo estaría bien, no habría nada ni existiría alguien tan poderoso como para separarlos, ni el mismísimo Zeus podría lograrlo.

Nuevamente por falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse, y al hacerlo Saori apoyó cariñosamente su frente en la barbilla de él.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar —comenzó Saori—, si no lo hacemos no despertaremos temprano y los demás podrían sospechar —Seiya sólo rió ante ese comentario.

—Tienes razón —comentó antes de separar su barbilla de ella. Ambos alejaron sus brazos de donde los tenían apoyados y se separaron finalmente — Vamos, te acompaño a tu alcoba—Dijo él y le tomó de la mano.

Saori sonrió y asintió antes de sentir el jalón que Seiya había provocado al ya haber comenzado a caminar.

Muy a pesar de que la obscuridad era absoluta y no permitía que ninguna pisca de luz se dejara ver era más que evidente que ambas siluetas tenían una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros y un corazón, palpitante, repleto de sensaciones nuevas.

Sí, definitivamente a veces era mejor dejar hablar al corazón que a la razón.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Asaki: <strong>¡Al fin, se terminó este pequeño two-shot! Esperamos que les haya gustado este pequeño aporte que hicimos Princesa Saiyajin y yo, Suki90, a este maravilloso fandom que es Saint Seiya. Sabiendo que hay tan pocos fanfics de esta hermosa pareja, ella y yo nos comprometemos a traer más de este tipo de escritos para deleite de los amantes de esta bella parejita. ¡Oh si!

Queremos agradecer también a los seis reviews que nos llegaron en el primer capítulo: **Seipegasus, Mouxe, diana carolina, kate_goddess, Keirame y Sagitariusgirl, **la verdad no esperábamos que alguien nos comentara y cuando lo vimos ¡nos pusimos muy contentas!; de verdad ¡muchísimas gracias! Esperamos que este pequeño capitulo les guste también.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos, hasta la próxima.

**Asaki90**


End file.
